


The Judgement of Bucky Barnes, by copperbadge (podfic)

by cookiemom6067



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8864038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiemom6067/pseuds/cookiemom6067
Summary: Bucky is having some issues adjusting to the new world, but they aren't the ones Steve or anyone else expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Judgement of Bucky Barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259485) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



[ ](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/d0gw4d)

Download link: from [Sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/d0gw4d)

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [Tumblr](http://cookiemom6067.tumbr.com)!


End file.
